


Tonight, everything has changed.

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18OI AU Week 2019: Day 5, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Leo goes from disaster to smooth in the time it takes for Ji to ask him to dance, M/M, Pining, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Leo has a crush.It’s not really a crush, because he’s a 25 year old man and only teenagers get crushes, but it’s similar. Because you can’t call it love when you’ve never talked, and you can’t say it’s nothing when you look for them every single morning while waiting for the subway that takes you to work, butterflies filling your stomach when you see them.He’s just so cute. Leo has never had anyone that catches his attention this way. Sure, he’s had a few relationships and they’ve been alright but this boy, this boy, he’s the most beautiful thing Leo has ever seen. Like some lovestruck teenager he sneaks looks at him from further down the platform, eyeing him carefully as he tries to find the courage to go over there and say something.Fuck, it’s definitely a crush.





	Tonight, everything has changed.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to the 18+!!! on Ice server for all the encouragement and love you all spread every day, and for this event that pushed me out of my comfort zone. It's been so much fun and everyone there is crazy supportive. If you feel like joining, please do.
> 
> Enjoy this lovely pairing coming together in a pining, fluffy soulmate mess.

Leo has a crush.

It’s not really a crush, because he’s a 25 year old man and only teenagers get crushes, but it’s similar. Because you can’t call it love when you’ve never talked, and you can’t say it’s nothing when you look for them every single morning while waiting for the subway that takes you to work, butterflies filling your stomach when you see them.

He’s just so cute. Leo has never had anyone that catches his attention this way. Sure, he’s had a few relationships and they’ve been alright but this boy, _this boy_ , he’s the most beautiful thing Leo has ever seen. Like some lovestruck teenager he sneaks looks at him from further down the platform, eyeing him carefully as he tries to find the courage to go over there and say something.

Fuck, it’s definitely a crush.  

Otabek tells him every morning to just talk to Pretty Boy. This usually happens just as Leo slumps down into his lumbar support desk chair at his somewhat messy, but in an organised mess type of way, desk. It’s not like JJ’s where all good things goes to die. He also always says this before Leo has his coffee, which is just mean. What is Leo supposed to throw at him for being a jerk when all he has in his hands are his expensive laptop and fragile heart?

Otabek telling him to talk to Pretty Boy is fucking rich anyway because he’s been pining for his neighbor for years so he can just eat  it. They’re both in this pining mess boat together.

JJ tries to help, which is even worse, especially since he proposed to Bella and she said yes. Leo is super happy for them, and they make an awesome couple, but JJ is high on love and has proclaimed himself Wingman Extraordinaire. Something Leo does not want. He just wants Pretty Boys name, and phone number, and maybe a date. Still, he is grateful for his friends. Without them he wouldn't have this amazing game development job and he wouldn't wake up every day, excited to get to work.

They met in college, at a game development education. Leo in programming and animation, Beks in music and sound and JJ in story. They had a good idea for a game as their final project and completely unexpectedly, it became a big deal, sold to a semi big market. They were all shocked, and had to scramble to create a solid company with a business plan and start a new game so to ride on the new wave of success. The second game had been even more successful and now they are all scared that it have all been a fluke, that the third one will tank.

With the added pressure of success, now that they have an actual office and expenses and have decided to go for this, they have come to the joint conclusion to look into some marketing. Apparently Beka met this guy while he was DJing last week, that’s super social media savvy and he’s coming in today. Leo should be focusing on that, preparing for that meeting, but he can’t. Because this morning, Pretty Boy was talking to someone, laughing. He’s always alone, big headphones on top of his pink hair, bobbing his head to the music as he yawns. Adorable. Leo always wonders what he’s listening too, if they would like the same music. Today there was no headphones, instead there was a tan man with dark hair and dark eyes, laughing and talking and Leo’s stomach had done an uncomfortable flip at the sight. Was it a boyfriend?

“Why are you looking like someone has kicked your cat?” Otabek asks as he walks past towards his impeccable structured desk.  

“I don’t have a cat,” Leo points out, trying to avoid the subject. Otabek rolls his eyes as he sits. “Weren't you supposed to meet up with this social media guy and bring him in today?”

“I did,” Otabek says. “He’s in the bathroom. Now spill before he comes out.”

Leo drags his hands over his face, sighing deeply. This is so stupid.

“Fine, Pretty Boy had someone with them on the subway today.”

Otabek smirks, one of those ‘you’re so pathetic’ smirks and Leo has to grip the desk and pull himself towards the computer just so he doesn’t throw the cup of coffee in his hands at his best friend. He came in before Otabek today so he had time to get it before the hazing started, but the should probably not throw things if there is a possible employee, colleague person, that could see them. They could at least pretend to be professional and civil for more than five minutes.

“Shut your face Bek’s, what if you saw someone stumble out of Hot Neighbours apartment in the morning, neck full of hickeys. Wouldn't be so fun would it?”

“That was low, Leo,” Otabek counters. It was. Shit, it really was. Leo shouldn't take his own minor heartbreak and low self esteem out on Otabek, even if he was teasing.

“Sorry,” he grumbles, looking up. Otabek nods, still eyeing him.

“You should just talk to him, Leo.”  

“Yeah, well it’s not as simple as that. Your should just talk to Hot Neighbor.”

“I talk to him, I just haven’t asked him out yet.” Otabek twists his chair a little, looking towards the bathroom. No one’s there. The social media guy must not be done yet.

“You tried bribing the apartments janitor to break his shower so he has to come over to use yours?” Leo jokes and Otabek snorts, coffee coming out of his nostrils. Leo laughs, because that was the most idiotic thing he has ever seen Otabek do, ever, and he’s seen him do a shit tone if stupid things.

“Well, that was interesting,” a unfamiliar voice calls and Leo turns towards it, laughter dying in his throat as he does. Shit. Fucking, shit. It’s Pretty Boy’s friend, boyfriend?

Otabek clears his throat, standing as he walks up to the man, smiling.

“Yeah, sorry about that. Leo, this is Phichit.”

 

The meeting goes as well as expected. Otabek and JJ ask good, smart questions and Leo stares and looks away and then stares again, willing Phichit so say something, anything about a significant other or _‘this friend I rode the subway with this morning’_ , but no such luck. They only talk business, and games, and social media. Which, to be fair, is what they are supposed to be talking about, but Leo still feels disappointed. Phichit seems like a really great guy though, and he would be a good match with the team. They decide to call him back tomorrow at the latest, JJ probably suggesting it because of how weird Leo is being. They all shake hands with Phichit, who smiles and leaves. As soon as he’s out the door, Leo flops straight down onto the floor. There is nothing graceful about it and frankly he doesn’t care. Otabek snorts and pokes him with his foot, twice, before walking over to the kitchenette, probably to make more coffee.

“What’s with you?” JJ asks, pulling up his desk chair so he can sit but still look down on Leo. “You were acting crazy weird. Did you not like him or something?”

“Leo is having an existential crisis,” Otabek calls from the kitchenette and Leo doesn’t even argue because maybe he is.

“Why?” JJ ask as Otabek hands him a cup coffee, handing a bottle of water to Leo instead. Leo places it on the floor, sighing as he taps his fingers against the wooden flooring. This is insane. He has to stop acting like this. It’s not healthy to be this gone for someone he doesn’t even know the name of.

“Phichit was with Pretty Boy at the subway this morning,” Leo explains and the office goes still and quiet.

“Oh. Were they _together_ together? Or just together?” JJ asks as Otabek wheels his chair over as well. Now they’re both staring down at him. Perfect.

“Just talking, from what I saw at least.”

“Well, that good thing. Maybe Phicht can introduce you? Because we are hiring him, right? He was awesome.”  
“Of course we are,” Leo waives his hand dismissively. This isn't something that has to do with Phichit, it has to do with Leo’s pathetic pining. Otabek seems to agree, because he leans forward, elbows on his knees as he frowns, worry clear on his face.

“Okay, so I know we tease you a lot about this, but what is this about Leo? You’re really hung up on this person and you don’t even know them? You haven’t dated for a year and I just… are you okay?”

Otabek is such a good friend, asking all the same questions Leo asks himself. The truth is he doesn’t really know. He loves his job, his friends, his family. Still, life feels a little empty, hollow. He has no desire to date though. Ever since he saw Pretty Boy, he really haven't wanted to look at someone else, haven’t been interested in anyone else. He knows it’s crazy, but it’s just the way he feels, and he tells his friends as much, even if they’ll probably think he’s crazy. The room falls silent for a while again, before JJ speaks.

“Maybe he’s your soulmate.”

Leo snorts, because that’s sort of ridiculous. Leo is nothing special, it’s not like he’s going to be one of the fifteen percent that’s born with a soulmate. Someone that, when you touch them for the first time, their name burns into the place you touched. It’s so rare, almost no one waits to meet their potential soulmate, because chances are huge that you don’t have one and will wait forever for someone that doesn’t exist. JJ and Bella aren't soulmates. Leo is about to tell JJ that he’s being and idiot but when he looks up he locks eyes with Otabek who looks surprised and a little pleased.

“That would explain it,” he agrees and Leo sits up then, shaking his head.

“You guys are insane. I’m getting back to work. Call Phichit and tell him we would love to have him.”

 

Phichit turns out to be really fun to have around, as he sets up shop on the couch every time he comes over, spreading out his bag all over the coffee table. JJ lasts two of Phicht’s visits before he starts to pry, which is far longer than both Leo and Otabek had suspected. Leo tries to ignore it, but really, he can’t, because he really wants to know.

“So, Phichit, do you have someone special in your life?” JJ asks, in that not at all subtle way of his. Leo can see Otabek rolling his eyes and Leo can’t even see his eyes. Leo has to bite back a snort.

“Yeah, three actually,” Phichit says and even Otabek jerks at that. When noticing all the attention he’s getting, Phichit smiles slyly.

“They’re names are Arthur, Baby and Yuuri Jr.”

The team keeps staring at him until Phicht breaks out into a bubbly laugh.

“They’re hamsters,” he explains and that causes both Leo and Otabek to laugh as well, JJ looking mostly confused.

“No, I meant like a boyfriend,” JJ clarifies and Phichit laughs again.

“Yeah, I got that. No, nothing stable. Haven’t met the right boy yet.”

Leo’s heart soars at that because clearly, Phichit has met Pretty Boy, and now claims him not for him.

“Alright, got any cute friends to fix Leo up with?” JJ asks next and Leo turns, eye wide and jaw slack as he flails his arms in protest. Phichit laughs, softer this time, before he tilts his head to the side, eyeing him closely with a smile tugging at his lips before he turns back to JJ.  
“Tell you what, let's go clubbing tonight. I’ll text some friends and we can meet up, we’re always looking for new people to dance with.“ Phichit takes up his phone then and Leo starts to sweat, hands trembling as he searches his mind for an excuse to back out. He’s not ready for this. Before he has a chance though, Otabek gives him a stern look. Fuck. Leo needs to summon some courage. He’s been pining for this boy for over a year. If this is a chance to meet, maybe he should take it.

 

The music is pounding, and Leo misses the time when they only went out when Otabek played, because when he was DJing Leo was sure the music would be amazing. This clubs Djing is sort of bland. Maybe it will get better. They’re at the club Phichit had suggested, sitting in a booth on one of the higher levels. JJ had stayed at home, claiming he didn’t need to go out to look at pretty people because he had the most beautiful person in the world at home. Leo thinks that’s fair, but it also means it’s just him and Otabek, drinking too pricey beer at a club they can’t talk in, listening to shitty music, looking out at people dancing, pining for boy that aren’t there.

The Dj changes to someone with decent taste and the clube comes more alive with it, people flooding to the dancefloor. Otabek is drumming his fingers against the table in time with the music, looking out over the dance floor as Leo thumbs at the label on the beer bottle, scraping it off there it’s gone damp. Suddenly Otabek stops and bumps his shoulder against Leo’s. Leo looks up at him and his best friend leans in.

“Hot Neighbour is here,” Otabek shouts into his ear over the music. Leo looks down at the dancefloor searching.

“Where?” He shouts and Otabek points to the edge of it, a tall blond with shoulder length hair moving to the beat. He’s scrawny, with a angelic face and a crop top in tiger print. Someone comes up behind the boy and grabs his ass to which the boy grabs the guys wrist, turns around and slap him. Yep. Definitely Otabek type. Leo smiles, and is just about to turn to his friend and tell him as much when the person next to Hot Neighbor catches his eyes. Shit. SHIT.

Next to the blond, dancing with him, is Leo’s Pretty boy. He’s in tight light jeans, a red t-shirt crop top that shows off his abs and more so when he raises his arms as he dances. His cheeks are flushed pink under the freckles, eyes bright. He looks a little drunk, and good enough to eat.

“He’s with Pretty Boy,” Leo admits as he points at the object of all his domestic and sexual fantasies the previous year. Otabek’s eyes go wide as he follows Leo’s finger to where the boys are dancing. They’re with a bigger group. Phichit is with them, alongside another black haired man with glasses, a silver haired man and two girls, one with long black hair and violet eyes and one with bright red hair. They all seem to be sort of drunk, laughing and dancing. Leo turns back to Otabek and when they lock eyes they both burst out into laughter, because this is insane. What are the odds that their new social media expert seems to know both of their crushes, and have brought them to this club. It’s all kinds of completely insane.

Phichit is looking around at the upper levels from the dancefloor and after awhile he spots them, waiving both of his hands over his head when he does. He grabs Pretty Boy’s wrist and starts tugging him off the dancefloor, several of the others in their group following, while some stay on the dance floor. Leo feels panic rise in his gut because this is it, this is going to be the first time they talk, and even though Leo has thought about this moment for so long, he’s not ready. He has no idea what he’s going to say or do.

Phichit reaches them as both Leo and Otabek stands to greet them, throwing himself into Leo’s arms with a loud giggle. Yep, definitely drunk.

“Leoooo!” Phichit sing songs as he pulls back, smile bright on his face. “Come meet my friend!”

He then very violently turns Leo, who stumbles as he tries to follow Phichit’s harsh directions, his chest hitting someone hard in the shoulder. Pain erupts under the place they collided, a burning sensation spreading across his chest, right over his heart. His hand comes up to rub at the spot as he hisses, the sensation slowly fading out. He looks up to see Pretty Boy rubbing at his shoulder as he frowns. Shit. This was not how he wanted to meet for the first time.

“Shit, sorry! Are you okay?”

His hand comes up absentmindedly, but stops before he reaches the other man, and lets his hand drop. He can’t just go around touching people without permission likes some creep. Pretty Boy keeps rubbing at his right shoulder but looks up, frown disappearing from his face as he locks eyes with Leo and, wow. Okay. So Leo had not been prepared for Pretty Boy to be even prettier up close. He should have known, really he should. He has super beautiful eyes, caramel and cinnamon. The flush on his cheeks are a pretty pink, highlighting his freckles that look like star constellations on his skin. He has a adorable nose, high cheekbones and his light pink hair is lightly ruffled. He’s the most beautiful thing Leo has ever seen. He can’t even breathe right now.

“Hi handsome,” Pretty Boy says and yeah, Leo is having a heart attack. That's the only explanation for his heart pounding so hard it hurts. Pretty Boys smiles and tilts his head to the side, reaching out a hand, which Leo takes, more on impulse than anything else.

“I’m Guang Hong, but most call me Ji. What’s your name?”

“L-Leo,” he stammers out, like an idiot who can’t even say his own name properly. He feels his blush deepen. He looks down, trying to take a steading breath. Pretty Boy, Ji, giggles, hand over his mouth and eyes sparkling. Leo considers dropping to his knees and proposing right then and there just by the sight of that preciousness. Guang Hong drops his hand from his mouth while the other laces their fingers together from the awkward handshake and goes up on his tiptoes to whisper in Leo’s ear.

“Wanna dance?”

A full body shiver runs though Leo’s body as he nods and lets himself be tugged to the dancefloor. Guang Hong leads him though the bodies on the dancefloor, and Leo can’t wrap his mind around what’s happening. He has been so scared of talking to this boy and now he’s going to dance with him? After only exchanging a few words? This is insane.

Guang Hong stops and turns, throwing an arm around Leo’s shoulders as he starts swaying to the beat, the other one raise above his head. Leo grips his hips, trying to follow him as he moves. Guang Hong is a good dancer. Even drunk, his body moves with the music, and Leo feels enchanted as he watches him move his body closer, pressing into Leo. They dance for several songs, Leo’s grip tightening as Guang Hong presses close, groins brushing together, sending sparks of arousal though Leo’s body.

Guang pulls close, breath ghosting over Leo’s lips. Leo wants to kiss him so bad, but there is alcohol on his breath and it would break Leo apart if this beautiful boy would wake up and regret this, or not even remember it. He needs to think of something to keep them together, but also get Guang Hong sobered up. He grips the smaller man’s hips tighter, pulling him flush against his chest before leaning down.

“You wanna get out of here?” He shouts over the music. Guang Hong’s grip around his neck tightens as he nods, eyes dark when they lock eyes.

“Yeah. Take me home, handsome.”

Leo looks up at the booth where he and Otabek sat before, to motion that he’s leaving, ony to find his best friend with a lap full of Hot Neighbor. Well, this night worked out for both of them it seems. He laces his fingers with Guang Hong, leading them out of the club. He doesn’t live to far away, and with his arm wrapped around Guang Hong’s warm body, the walk seems to go by in a blink. Guang Hong asks about his job, and he explains how he met Bek’s and JJ and what they do. Guang Hong, in turn, tells him about his love for dancing and the lower level job at an animal rights charity he has, that allows him to take some stray dance parts but still keep a steady job. They reached the apartment, Leo letting Guang Hong in and heading straight for the kitchen, Guang Hong treading after curiously.

“You want pancakes?” Leo asks, starting his bluetooth speakers and his favourite playlist, before pulling eggs and milk from the fridge, walking to the pantry to retrieve the flower and baking soda. He throws a glance towards Guang Hong who’s looking at him with a puzzled look.

“You wanna make me pancakes?” He asks, hopping up onto the counter next to the bowl Leo set up, legs dangling a little.

“Mhmm, something sweet for someone sweet,” Leo says, smiling up at Guang Hong as he starts beating the batter. Guang Hong blushes bright pink, eyes fluttering close. He is really so pretty. The nickname fit him perfectly.

When the batter is done, Leo makes tea for them both to drink as he fries the pancakes in the skillet. Guang Hong sips it, humming sweetly as it hits his tongue.

“So, dancing,” Leo says as he chops some fruit for them. “What kind of dancing?”

He holds out a strawberry then, expecting Guang Hong to simply reach out and take it. Instead, Guang Hong leans forward and opens his mouth, biting the berry from Leo’s fingers, tongue swirling around the tips. Leo feels himself blush fiercely as his breath hitches, and Guang Hong smiles, a little smug.

“A little bit of everything I guess, I like contemporary or jazz the most.”

Leo hums, trying to focus on the batter in the pan instead of the incredibly cute and hot boy on his kitchen counter and what he would like to do to him. He needs to not screw this up, do it right. Sobering up is essential, which means pancakes are essential.  

“Okay, you in any shows where I can go see you?”

“You would do that?” Guang Hong asks, eyeing him closely.

“Yeah, I would love to see you dance. I bet you look great,” Leo says, reaching over to the fruit again, holding out a piece of banana, Guang Hong reaching over to bite it of Leo’s fingers again, humming contently as he does.

“Yeah, I have a musical where I dance. It premiers in three weeks. It’s Moulin Rouge.” Guang Hong licks his lips then, leaning forward towards Leo. Leo wants to kiss him so bad, his entire body is vibrating with it. They have gotten through almost all of their tea, but Guang Hong is clearly still buzzed, swaying a little on the counter. Hopefully some food will help with that.

After producing two stacks of pancakes, he sets one down next to Guang Hong, topped with berries and fruit and dripping with syrup. He hands him a fork, smiling crookedly.

“There you go,” he says, holding Guang Hongs gaze a little longer than necessary, before turning back to lean against the kitchen island, pate with his own stack of pancakes in his hand. Guang Hong eyes the plate, turning it one lap before letting the fork slide through the fluffy pancakes. He brings his fork to his mouth, pink lips enveloping it as he lets out a soft moan and Leo has to bite down hard on his own fork just so not to surge forward and kiss the living daylights out of him.

“So,” Guang Hong says, licking his lips as he continues to part the pancakes with the fork. “Computer games, how does that work?”

 

They fall into easy conversation after that, and Leo can see how Guang Hong gets more and more sober as they eat and talk. He finds the boy more charming with every new fact he gets and gives. They seem to share the same type of humor, like similar tv-shows, both love animals. Guang Hong knows far to little about music and Leo has to play him several songs, the kitchen filling with melodies. It’s durning one of these lulls in conversation, music playing as Leo hums softly along, that Guang Hong jumps of the counter to close the distance between them. Leo thinks he might ask him to dance, but Guang Hong closes the entire gap, hands landing just above Leo’s hips to caress up on his back, stopping just below his shoulder blades. They’re chest to chest, Guang Hong looking up at him with those gorgeous brown eyes and Leo can’t look away as he puts his phone on the kitchen island behind him, arms coming up to tangle in the pink hairs at the base of his neck, soft caresses into silky strands.

Guang Hong goes up on his toes, they’re almost lever now, and Leo can feel his heart thundering in his chest, pounding so hard it almost hurts. Guang Hong seems to be searching his face for something, eyes wandering across it with a soft, but puzzled expression.

“Say, Leo, “ he whispers. “Has anyone ever told you that you have pretty lips?”

Leo sucks in a breath, shaking his head as he licks his lips unconsciously, eyes never leaving Guang Hong. The other boy hums, finger tips pressing a little firmer into his back.

“I really want to kiss them.” Guang Hong licks his lips as he looks at Leo’s, before he looks up and they lock eyes. “Can I?”

Leo’s resolve combusts. He presses Guang Hong closer, lips slotting together in a wet kiss that turns deep in the manner of seconds, mouths opening as they chase strawberries and syrup from each others mouths. Leo presses his body hard into Guang Hong, hands dropping down as Guang Hong’s comes up to tangle in his hair, Leo moaning softly as Guang Hong scrapes his teeth against his lower lip.

“Leo,” Guang Hong pants when they break apart for air, chests heaving as they lean their foreheads against each other. “Take me to bed.”

Leo groans and presses forward again, hands trailing down to Guang Hong’s thighs so he can pick him up. He’s so small in Leo’s grip, but his thighs wraps around his waist like vices, dancer muscles holding him up as much as Leo’s arms. Leo carries him, lips pressing softly against each other as Leo moves across the apartment towards his bedroom. He places Guang Hong carefully down on the bed, kissing him all the way down.

“Come here,” Guang Hong asks, reaching up to grab Leos shirt to pull him down on top of him. They turn as they kiss lazily for a while, laying on their sides in the soft bed. Guang Hong rolls them over, straddling Leo’s lap as the kisses turn more hungry again.

Guang Hong is growing impatient now, hands finding the hem of Leo’s shirt as he starts tugging it upwards and Leo complies, breaking the kiss to pull it completely off. He’s about to seek out Guang Hong’s lips again, his own still buzzing from their earlier kisses, when he catches Guang Hong staring at his chest, eyes wide.

“Wha- What’s this?” Guang Hong asks as he reaches out towards Leo left pectoral muscle, right above his heart, but stops before his fingertips touch skin. Leo furrows his brows and looks down, eyes growing wide as he spots writing there. Writing that wasn’t there before he went to the club. Guang Hong’s fingers tremble, eyes wide.

“That’s my name,” he says and Leo has to twist a little to see it properly but it's true, right above his left nipple, where his heart beat shows, in cursive letters, black and stark against his skin, sits a soulmate mark.

_Guang Hong Ji_

“When-” he starts but Guang Hong is moving now, tugging the red crop top over his head in hurried movements. Leo sees it before the shirt is even over his head. On Guang Hongs left shoulder, the one that collided into Leo’s chest earlier tonight, he sees a name.

_Leo de la Iglesia_

Leo is trembling now too, and as if on impulse he reaches out, thumb caressing softly across the letters. Guang Hong sits completely still in his lap, eyeing the movement. When Leo looks up a shaky smile spreads across his face as Guang Hong leans down to leave a soft kiss on the soulmark on Leo’s chest.

“Hi,” Guang Hong says as he straightens, smilie turning brighter by the second, and Leo beams back, joy overflowing as the shock settles. Soulmate. He has a soulmate. The boy he’s been crushing on for a year turns out to be his _soulmate_.

“Hi,” Leo answers, not sure what else to say. Guang Hong seems to have a hard time finding words as well, as he leans down to kiss sweetly at Leo’s lips instead. Leo buries his hands in Guang Hongs hair, whimpering softly as they start rocking together, erections making themselves known again as their hips pick up speed. Leo’s hands explode every piece of Guang Hong’s skin he can find, kissing down his neck, shoulder, collar bone, hands splayed across his ribs. Guang Hong reaches for the fastening of Leo’s pants, gasping as Leo sucks a mark above his pulse point. His fingers skim over Leo’s clothed cock, cotton underwear the only thing between them now.

“Can I take these off?”  Guang Hong asks against his lips and Leo nods, lifting his hips as they tugg his pants and underwear down together. Guang Hong stands on the bed as Leo kicks his pants completely off, opening his own jeans and sliding out of them, kicking them of as well. He’s in stark red lace panties and Leo moans as he sees his cock for the first time, hard and straining against the delicate material, tip peaking up above the hem. Guang Hong looks down on him, biting his lip as he snakes his body in tempo to the music still playing in the kitchen.

He’s so sexy. Leo wants to reach out to bite and suck on every patch of skin he can reach. He grabs his own erection instead, hard and throbbing, wrapping around himself as he starts jerkling himself of. Guang Hong licks his lips as he watches him, eyes predatory.

“Like what you see?” Guang Hong asks, body moving beautifully. Leo gasps, swiping his thumb over the head of his cock, smearing the precome, making the slide of skin smoother.

“So much baby, you look amazing.”

“I’m glad,” Guang Hong says, fingers digging into the panties as he slowly pulls them down to mid thigh, licking the palm of his hand before wrapping around his own cock as he slowly drags it from base to tip, head falling back as he moans at the contact. He looks erotic like this, and Leo feels a swell of emotions over that this boy is _his_ , the universe made them for each other.

With that in mind he reached over, hands pulling down the panties the rest of the way as Guang Hong looks at him through half lidded eyes.

“Let me touch you?” Leo begs, hand on his own erection stilling. Guang Hong sinks down then, straddling Leo again and pulling him into a wet kiss.

“Touch us both,” Guang Hong asks as they break apart, grabbing Leo’s hand as he shift in his lap, lining their erections together and wrapping Leo’s hand around them.

They both moan at the contact, Guang Hong’s head falling back as Leo starts stroking them together, smooth skin feeling like heaven against his own length. Guang Hong wraps one hand around his neck, the other resting on his soulmark as he presses closer, sealing their lips together as he starts thrusting into Leo’s fist. Leo moans, his free hand wrapping around Guang Hong’s back to pull him closer, needing as much skin contact as he can get. He moves his hand quicker, chasing release as Guang Hong comes undone in his hold, gasping and moaning Leo’s name. The same name burned into his shoulder.

Leo is so close, and he pants it into Guang Hong’s mouth, sloppy kisses stilling as they both moan, Leo’s movements erratic and so good.  

Guang Hong comes first, hips stilling as he goes rigid in Leo’s grips for a second before his body starts trembling, cum covering both of their cocks. Leo continues to stroke them, the heat of Guang Hong’s come running down his cock pushing him over the edge as well.

“Ji, Ji, yeees.”

He can feel Guang Hong smiling against his collarbone as his breaths slow, arms still wrapped around each other, come cooling on their softening cocks. Guang Hong kisses his own name on Leo’s chest once before leaning up to peck on his lips.

“Wow,” Leo breathes. Guang Hong smiles, caressing some hair back behind Leo’s ear.

“So handsome, you just give boys breakfast before bed, or can I count on that kind of pampering in the morning too?”

It’s too much to be honest, but Leo is high on endorphins and has his fucking soulmate in his lap, so he sighs and kisses Guang Hong again, putting force behind it this time.

“For you Ji, I’ll give you all the pampering you want.”

 

On monday morning, Leo walks into work humming along to the song in his head phones as he steps into the office. Guang Hong had stayed the entire weekend, lounging around in, and out of, Leo’s clothes, as they learned more about each other. The universe had not screwed up. Guang Hong was perfect, and instead of giving longing glances across the crowd of people at the pretty boy at the other side of platform, he had the person of his dreams tucked to his side, sleepy and yawning, with a cup of tea in his hands, on the way to work today.

Guang Hong had gotten of the subway first, which Leo though was a small blessing, because he’s not sure he would have been able to get off if he had to separate from his new boyfriend.

Otabek is already at his desk and as he looks up at Leo when he walks in, a wide smile spreads on his face. Leo sees it immediately, the stark black text on his neck. Leo smiles too, not saying anything until he can get close enough to see what it says. He slides down into his chair, leaning back with a cocky smile.

“So, Hot Neighbor’s name is Yuri Plisetsky?” He asks, already fairly certain of the answer. There is a light pink blush on Otabeks cheeks and Leo laughs and straightens and turns towards his computer.

“That’s an okay placement for a soulmate mark,” he points out. Most have their in their hands, since handshakes are how most people touch for the first time. Otabek hums, and Leo smiles wider.

“Mine is better though.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)
> 
> If you love YOI and you’re looking for an amazing place to hang out with, with some amazingly kind, warm and funny people you’re welcome to join the server by following this [link](https://discord.gg/TYMxcAB)


End file.
